BACK IN ACTION!
by DarkStarGirl
Summary: Well, after a year of crime-fighting...it gets boring. The girls lost their memories of being the PPGZ... now they might have to start this over again. sigh OR NOT...  They will have new adventures and experiences and it will be with... The ROWDYRUFF BOYS! Owo    * HOPE YOU ENJOY *
1. A NEW START!

Well, today hasn't gotten better… I'm just tired and bored since that day….what else to do? Anyway, a year later. When we were all 14. Kaoru is my name and my rep is going down ever since more challenges are in the way.

The FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL...

The belts are gone…the city is in peace. Everyone stills remembers them. Except the former heroes. Ever since that day… their memories of the PPGZ have been stored away by the Professor and Ken in the almost forgotten section of their memories. The three had split even further apart. Since the memories of the PPGZ were forgotten, they don't even talk or act like best friends. Even though they felt something was missing. Then. THIS happened again. The villains were in peace and retired as well, the only villains so far for now was Mojo and Princess.

MOMOKO: (POV!)

I feel like there's something going on. Nothing feels right anymore. What happened to my crazy antics?

"HI!"

"HUH?" Who is she? She looked so familiar. But I never met her. But she was cute as the popular girl at my middle school.

"SRRY! I NEED TO GO! CYA," she said. She seemed happy. Low blonde pigtails and a great sense of fashion…and get all of the boys' attention. I feel jealous of her now. But then… something touched me. No… hit me.

"MOMOKO? GET OUT OF MY WAY! I'm royalty you know!" I should've known. HIMEKO. She was that princess that was on the news before…but got defeated by 3 girls. Who were they? How did everybody know about them but me? But Himeko…she's prettier than before. BUT…HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? Well I left and ignored her. "HEY! IM TALKING TO YOU MOMOKO!" (Sigh) Bye girl…

Then I went to my History Class to talk about current events. Right now we're talking about what happened for the past few years to refresh our memories. Right now, I see that girl again. She waved. So I smiled back to blossom this new friendship. Blossom… seems familiar. Then this one kid mentioned the PPGZ. Who the heck is that? Then a video from the internet showed up. INSTANLY I REMEMBERED. Looked like something happened to that girl too. She looked like she was surprised or something. It's like she never knew at all… just like I did.

…

**DID I DO GOOD? I HOPE SO!**

**Momoko: Now it makes all sense.**

**Me: GREAT JOB! SO SMART. :D**


	2. REUNION!

…

**HEY! THIS IS A FAKE STORY I MADE UP! SO THAT MEANS I DON'T OWN IT! I WISH IT DID, BUT I DON'T!**

…

MOMOKO! (Since she's leader and all, she goes first…)

I'M BLOSSOM AREN'T I? Huge mistake. NOW I KNOW MIYAKO IS HERE SOMEWHERE IN THE SCHOOL! But what about Kaoru? I never saw a skate-boarding sporty tomboy girl anywhere. This is a huge deal for me. I never knew… after a year! :D

…

After School...

I remember! I actually remembered! I was wondering why I have Miyako's user… we used to talk all the time! Now I hope those two won't delete me… I see no Kaoru… I guess she forgot who I am. Or she just didn't talk to me or something. BUT MIYAKO's THERE! WOW… I AM SO HYPER…

(Chat)

Momo: Miyako? Is that you?

Miyakkkkoooo: Yea? Do I know you?

Momo: D:

Miyakkkoooo: jk

Momo: yay! Do you remember the PPGZ?

Miyakkkoooo: PPGZ?

Momo: Yea... it was weird since some kid mentioned them in my history class.

Miyakkkoooo: hahaaha… the same thing happened to me too.

Momo: Really? Cause I had Ms. Keane again…

Miyakkkoooo: OMG! ME TOO! 1st Period right?

Momo: YEA!

Miyakkkoooo: Meet me at me fave store… Mango republic! NOW!

Momo: SURE!:D

(Both are offline.)

Wow. That was quick. Miyako and I are getting along again for the first time in months. "MOMOKO!" Huh? She did it… but, when I turned around, it was the same girl in the low blonde pigtails. "Miyako? We met today and we never knew it… lol."I felt awkward. "Blossom AKA MOMOKO! Hahaha! The Super girl that's into all sorts of stuff but now has changed after a whole year! Listen to the news" she says it funny in that fake deep voice of hers. "Hey, did you find Kaoru?"I asked. She looks puzzled. "Kaoru? Her? Uhhhh… she… actually I don't know." She said sadly. Well that was no help at all. " Wait! I know her brothers! I met her little one at the candy shop!" Miyako? With candy? That's a surprise. "Well… I think I saw her with him. She's somewhere. But she did not move! That's the good thing." Well I guess it is. "Well, I gotta go! It's late. Cya tomorrow? " She was right. It was late. "OK! The tomorrow after school we try to find Kaoru." "Sure Leader Girl.. I'll go. Just like old times."

…

Miyako! (POV)

I know where Kaoru is. I know it's her. There was this connection to this girl…who actually looked like a girl! She had green eyes.. And raven black hair. Who else would it be? I've never met anybody like that in the school before. And I met almost everybody! The only two were Kaoru and Butch. But I know they won't be here. They don't even go to our school! Or dress up like girls. So it has to be her! But then a mysterious boy came up. While I was walking home. "Hey!" You dropped your phone!" I did? I never knew. HE gave it to me. I looked. Missed calls from Grammy, Taka-Chan, and Kaoru? KAORU? There were texts too. "Taka-Chan: Sorry but we never see each other anymore… but I'm moving to another country. I hope we still keep in touch… " (Gasp) Sadness came over me. I never knew. We should Talk more… tears are slowly coming. The boy came up to me. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine. It's just that my first love left to go to another country at the last minute. "Oh." Then a hug came. "I'm sorry. I guess I'll be leaving now…" He did look familiar. "Who are you? Where do you go to school? I'm sorry you just look familiar to me." That's the absolute truth. He had blonde hair, like Taka-Chan, but brighter, blue eyes that were also brighter. He also had cut freckles. "Oh! I go to New Townville's High school! My name is Boomer." "Boomer? That's a nice name! You go to the same school as me!" I felt better I met somebody new after all these confusions and thoughts in my head. First, the Powerpuffs, then Kaoru… then Taka-Chan gone. "Well I'll see tomorrow. "He said. "OK!" He actually made me feel better. His name was Boomer, right? Well he has the same name as….OMG. WAS he a Rowdyruff? Are the Rowdyruffs going to our school?

…

THE NEXT DAY OF SCHOOL…

Well this was a coincidence. The Rowdyruff ARE going to our school. But also, I have to find Kaoru at the same time. I see Momoko. "Hey did you find her?" I said. "NOPE." Then an explosion went off. AT CITY HALL. We never had our belts.

….

MOMOKO!

What the heck? An explosion? That never happens. Then an announcement from the school loudspeaker came. "Momoko Akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji, and Kaoru Matsubara report to the principal's office. Wait… at the second day of school? What did we do? Whoa…. Kaoru? KAORU! YAY! WE FINALLY GET TO SEE HER AGAIN! "Hey we get to see Kaoru again!" I said. "Well let's go!" Miyako said happily. We ran there. Everybody else we were bad and trouble-makers. But they don't know. We finally got there. Just to see her face again. There was a girl. In a black t-shirt with her green tank-top over it. Torn black knee jeans, and black canvas shoes. Her hair was a little over her shoulders. That couldn't be. But it should be. Miyako was right behind me. Then the principle came. But it wasn't the principle. It was Miss Bellum. She didn't change that much. "Hi girls do you remember each other?" Then the girl that I think was Kaoru says, "I don't know any of you guys. Why am I here?" "Wait Buttercup. " I said. "Buttercup? Who the heck are you? Why would anybody call me that?" she said. Now I totally know it's her. "Here" Says Miss Bellum. Our Belts… it has been such a long time.

…

Kaoru!

What? I'm a powerpuff? That's hard to believe. I missed my soccer practice for this? I don't wear skirts. But when that Momoko girl called me Buttercup. That's familiar. Buttercup… Powerpuff. Blossom… Bubbles… AHHHH! I REMEMBER NOW!

_**Flashback…**_

_**Professor: We need to make sure nobody finds who the actual heroes are before they become defenseless. There is no more trouble anyway.**_

_**Ken: But how do we get them home then, if they don't remember us… or each other. **_

_**Poochi: Well it's up to them. We can't help anymore. Everything is back to normal after this big change.**_

_**Professor: Goodbye for now Powerpuff Girls Z…**_

_**End of flashback**_

I looked at them… we sure have changed. Especially Momoko. She has quite matured a lot lately woth her smartness in the school. Now I guess this is a reunion. Miyako…her hair straight now… but still in pigtails.

"Now it's time to transform! Sorry to ruin the precious moment!" says Momoko. I felt better to see them again. At first I felt disgusted with them now with these memories… I actually felt happier after months.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

…

**Me: Group Hug!**

**Powerpuff Girls Z: UHHHHHHH….**

**Buttercup: Nah…. I'm not into hugs. Or mushy stuff.**

**Bubbles: OK….GROUP HUG TO MAKE BC ANGRY!**

**Blossom: YAY! Just like old times!**


	3. SUPERHERO TIME!

Blossom!

EHHHH? This is not what I pictured. A new look for us… but each is for our personalities. Well I still like it. It's similar to the old uniforms. The same jacket and accessories, but different dresses and shoes. I still kind of look the same. But this time my hair is all out. Not into a ponytail. I was wearing the same color from the old dress, but it was one shoulder-ed. But with the jacket, I still look the same. Red wristbands and then red low heels… but I don't feel anything. They are actually comfortable! I still have my bow and bracelets. But the belt… instead of a P in the center, there was a pink heart. I had better earrings. Also hearts.

Bubbles!

YAY! Pretty dresses! Buttercup looks the most different to me. I guess. I had the same clip... but different hairbands! It really doesn't matter how my hair is… like when it's straight or the ones from before! I have more bracelets, strapped heels, and a puffy skirt! My belt was the same except there was

Buttercup!

AHHHHHHH!NONONONONONONONO! I look more GIRLY! Why? WHY DID I HAVE TO REMEMBER? I had a green skirt before… but now…now it's spiked and shorter! Like by 1-2 centimeters! WTF? I had on high boots with wedges… at least I can't trip with these because of the magical force of the chemical Z. Everything else is the same except my longer stupid hair that's a little under my shoulder.

So we flied to the explosion and stuff… blah blah, blah. We're at where the explosion was… big whoop.

"HEY! IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME HASN'T IT?"

HUH? That voice seems familiar.

"It was you wasn't it?" Said Blossom

"Maybe it was…maybe it wasn't…" said that person.

Then I turned around. OMG. It couldn't be! THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS.

"Why did you guys do this anyway?" said Bubbles, who was actually was getting sadder. I wondered what happened to her.

"Who said we did this?" said Butch. Ok. This was getting annoying…so I tried to get my hammer. But I couldn't. Did I forget? How do I attack? Then this power came over me. I felt like I was supposed to do this. I shot a green star. At them.

"Hey! You could do that?" said Blossom surprised.

"I guess."

"Could you do that again?"

"I don't know." And it was true. Then another urge came over me…"STARS UNITE!" Green stars were everywhere…and then I shout a command. "Attack!" They were circling around the boys… what damage would it take? They were falling to the ground.

"OMG! Theboys**!"** said Bubbles.

We flew down to save them. _Dang. What I would do to have Bubble's bubble wand back._

We caught them. We each got our counterparts. It looked like Bubbles actually wanted to catch him… and looked like she actually cared. Blossom felt sorry for them. For what happened to them. I used my powers too much.

I held Butch… he was half conscious. He actually looked a little cuter after all this time… WAIT. WHAT WAS I THINKING? I DON'T LIKE CALLING PEOPLE CUTE!

"Hey… wake up." I said.

"Huh?" That actually made me smile a little more.

"Sorry I almost killed you guys… I'm not used to these new powers. We superheroes are supposed to protect everyone in the best way, especially villains. They are too protected from their pasts and crimes from torturing them. So that includes you!" I feel so girly.

"Oh. Hey you could let go."

"Why? We're in the sky and you guys don't fly…"

"Why? You hag!"

"Ohhhh…you're going to get it now…" I take everything back. I let go. But then he fell again. So he lied. And I caught him again.

"Why did you save me this time if you told me that you're going to get me?"

*sigh* "It's just like I said!"

"Ok. What about when you saved us… why did you catch me first then?" You've got to be kidding.

"You know what? If you say one more word… I'll throw you down and blast you." He kept silent. Finally…

BUBBLES!

Boomer was knocked out cold from BC's new attack. I wonder what happened. Was the same Boomer that cared for me here right now? Or was it just a coincidence. We were supposed to make them go to the lab… but these 3 won't be able to wake up. At least they still have a pulse. We got to the lab. The professor didn't really change… but he's older. And ken he has matured. But then a woman came in. "KEN! WHO ARE THESE GIRLS?" Ken turned around.

"Powerpuff Girls Z? "

Blossom came over first. "I guess you do remember us… who's that woman over there?"

"Oh. That's my mom. She came home from space like a week ago." Oh yeah… she looked pretty and nice though. "Ken I told you not to invite anybody over today." Then the professor turned around… I guess they never knew… only Miss Bellum. So… the professor looked. "OH MY GOODNESS! THE POWERPUFFS? YOU GUYS! I'VE MISSED YOU FIGHTING CRIME AND US HELPING! YOU GUYS CHANGED A LOT! AND- you have boys? "

"Hehehe… long time no see huh professor?" I said

"Buttercup is holding me hostage! HELP!" cried Butch.

Hmmm… I thought he was still unconscious. Then Buttercup slapped him.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEANT BY KEEPING QUIET SO EVERYONE COULD BE IN PEACE?" she yelled.

Now I was scared. She was scarier than last time. I feel better seeing us reunited…

Blossom.

How was he even still awake? It's awkward for them to still be in our arms…

"Uh… professor could you strap them in so they could get the evil out of them."

"Uh. Sure Blossom. But first we need to find what caused this evil inside their minds…" I don't like this idea… I feel like a stalker.

"Since Butch is awake, let's get him first" says Buttercup. She does love revenge.

"NO! YOU ARE ALL CRAZY! THERE'S NOTHING IN MY MIND THAT YOU WOULD NEED TO KNOW! BUTTERCUP IS THE CRAZIEST HERE!"

…

**Me: Well… that's it for now.**

**Blossom: We should go…**

**Bubbles: Yeah… we have school...**

**Buttercup: We don't want to fail….**

**Me: OH NO YOU DON'T! WHAT YOU FIND IS VERY SURPRISING!**

**Blossom: Don't we already have enough surprises?**

**Buttercup: Yea! That guy needs to learn how to shut up!**

**Me: Right…. Don't deny it Buttercup!**

**Bubbles: OMG! I HAVE A MEETING AT SCHOOL!**

**Me: Fine… Bubbles could go… she has a reason.**

**Blossom: HEY! WHAT ABOUT OUR REASONS?**

**Me: Not good enough girls. Buttercup has to stay for this! :3**

**Buttercup: I have a bad feeling about this…**


	4. Not a good time to be Kaoru

**Me: Hey Bubbles you're back! So you're not a traitor like those two! **

**Bubbles: Actually… I had to help the school with something… it wasn't long.**

**Buttercup: (mumbling) you should've ditched.**

**Blossom: I hope this would end well for all of us.**

**Me: Don't look at me! You're not going to change my opinion!**

**Bubbles: The author of this WHOLE story does not own this! :3**

**Blossom: I think they all know that now…**

**Buttercup: I don't like this at all… there's always somebody who makes a BCxButch story…**

**Me: Awwww…. You're not denying it! Don't worry I'll do this chapter just for you!**

**Buttercup: O.O**

**Blossom: (whispering to Bubbles) Oh… this will be juicy… I can't wait… (Speaking up): LET'S DO THIS! JUST FOR OUR GREEN POWERPUFF! :D**

**Bubbles: Yea…let's embarrass her more… :3**

**Me: Everyone voted. So it's 3-1.**

**Buttercup: -_- Bubbles… why are you so evil when I need you the most…**

Kaoru! .

Well he was strapped down and there was a chip on the back of his neck.

" You guys are serious? What if I die?" Butch says scared like a little baby.

" Well you deserve it." I said.

Now there was a picture coming up at the screen…

I wonder what it was. I see green… a sock? MY SOCK. WAIT… he had another past before being a rowdyruff… there was a boy… a boy with spiked hair kind of… with his hair covering one eye… OH MY Goodness it's Butch. He's different. In a new way that even looks more normal… then something happened. MOJO.

_**What's happening on screen:**_

"_**What are you doing with me?" he yelled.**_

"_**You seem strong and tough enough to beat those 3."**_

"_**I rather beat you!" **_

"_**Oh, well I guess you're coming with me…"**_

"_**Why would I go with you?" **_

"_**Oh yeah? Well you have to!" He got out a trap and trapped him inside.**_

_**This will erase your mind. HE had a machine of some sort… but then, he actually erased it and the pushed him into a machine. To mutate… to transform… into a rowdy ruff boy. Along with two other boys.**_

"_**IT WORKED! IT ACTUALLY WORKED! THE PPGZ WILL BE DEFEATED!"**_

Back to reality:

I looked back… he's not a monster. He just a human being. This would've never happened if there was no PPGZ.

"Bubbles…" I said.

"Buttercup, don't worry. Everything will be fine." She always makes everybody feel better.

We turned it to when they last met us … the PPGZ. Now we know the true story behind those 3. They were innocent boys. Who ever knew they would turn into this?

These are Butch's thoughts so we hear this voice in his head…

_EWWWW! I GOT KISSED! Wait.. That wasn't so bad… :D it was from that green girl. When brick said it I thought it was the end of the world for us. _

NOW I WAS CONFUSED. I TURNED IT FOR 6 MONTHS LATER…

_What happened to those 3 heroes and those villains? They're gone now. Things are quiet and boring now… I don't remember what happened or where I was before? Was I born as a rowdyruff? Why was I one in the first place?_

We turned this machine off. That was too awkward that he would mention me.

"Buttercup! You might have a chance after all!" I looked at Blossom.

"WHY WOULD I WANT A CHANCE ANYWAY? IM NOT A ROMANCE PERSON! IM INTO OTHER STUFF LIKE SPORTS."

"Buttercup, I think she gets it." Says Bubbles quietly.

Good thing he was sleeping…. Since that chip came and took over.

"Well I guess this explains everything. It was our fault that the dark chemical Z rays were there." Says the Professor.

"BUT WE DISCOVERED THIS SECRET OF HIS!" I SAID.

"It doesn't matter anyway. They have to go to school now."

"Who says?"

"It's the law."

"But you are a professor not a policeman."

"I think Buttercup is trying to avoid the fact that he likes her…" says Bubbles.

WHY BUBBLES? WHY WOULD YOU HURT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS?

**The Next Day at School…**

Early in the morning when school is about to start….

"MOMOKO AKASUTSUMI, MIYAKO GOTOKUJI, AND KAORU MATSUBARA… OH WHAT THE HECK.. ALL 3 OF YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW… COME HERE INSTANTLY!"

NO…. not again

"Hey Kaoru why are you such a boy? Be one of us. We could make your life better… you have beauty inside that hardcore shell….(lolz)"

I turned around… HIMEKO. AKA PRINCESS…

"Nah… I need to go anyway."

"NO! YOU STAY! WHATEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

"Why? I could still hurt you…" Then Miyako was in the hallway seeing the distraction. Now I have an excuse not to go… she knows now.

"KAORU MATSUBARA! YOU ARE GETTING A MAKEOVER FROM ME…" She said that and smiled evilly. OK. NOW I WANTED TO RUNTHERE. I ran to the principal's office. I slammed the door, turned around the see familiar faces.

"KAORU! YOU COULD'VE WRECKED THE WHOLE SCHOOL! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED OUT THERE?"

Dang… the principal was so mad… it wasn't even my fault.

"Well… HIMEKO TRIED TO MAKE ME ALL GIRLY BY GIVING ME A MAKEOVER OUT OF NOWHERE! IS THAT A GOOD EXPLANATION EVERYBODY? That's why I ran here and slammed the door!" Then behind the door, Himeko was yelling.

"OPEN THE STIUPID DOOR KAORU! THIS WILL BE MY CHANCE TO MAKE MYSELF EVEN MORE FAMOUS!"

"As if…" I mumbled.

But those familiar faces were.. Momoko, Miyako, and 3 other boys.

"Ok… What's going on?" I said.

THERE WAS MORE FORCE INTO THE DOOR.

"HIMEKO GET SOME OTHER GIRL! WHY ME ANYWAY? I HATE YOU!"

"NOPE… YOU'RE THE ONNLLYY ONE."

"EXCUSE ME EVERYONE…" I shut the door behind me and well she got me with all of these guards of hers. I wanted to beat her up instead…

"HELP! SHE GOT ME MOMOKO! MIYAKO! STAFF!"

MOMOKO.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Anyway… all of you 6 would GUARD and guide each other... Since these other girls love them for no reason at all. You girls act like they don't go here at all. "

"Well actually, I did. I just never see them! :3 But I'm not a big fan girl." Says Miyako.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me then?" I said.

"Well… you know Kaoru…"

"OH."

"Well it's a new start for us… After all the 3 of us never got in touch until a couple of days ago. So… friends forever?"

That made me bright, happier. You could always go to Miyako when you need to be cheered up.

"Of course! Friends Forever!" We both smiled.

"Well at least you guys are getting along. Now try to get along with them since its permanent for the school year." The principal said.

Oh. I forgot about them. Well let's make new friends. There was a redhead(like me) that was wearing his cap backwards and his hair was up to his shoulder. Then there was a boy with blonde hair with freckles, and after that was a boy with hair covering his right eye, with a ponytail. Wow… hehehe

"Miyako don't they look different?" I said pointing to her.

"Well I know that's Boomer!" she said pointing at the blonde haired boy.

Whoa…Whoa…Whoa! THEY'RE THE ROWDYRUFFS! O.o I bet the professor did this. He knew all along that they went to our school! So Sneaky of you… I thought you were just smart.

"Wait… Boomer? You know this girl? I thought we are supposed to avoid them… not be friends."

"I only know her because on accident. She looks calm out of all the other girls." Boomer said.

"I hope you are right." Says Butch.

"Who is going to be whose partner?" says the principle, "so I could print out these schedules for them."

"WAIT!" says a girl slammed open the door.

"Who are you?" I said

"Really Momoko? You would forget?" she says

Well she did look familiar… and pretty… I guess she is trying to take the boys' attention.

"Awww… what a cute dress where did you get it? You are so pretty….." says Miyako.

"OH MY GOODNESS! IT'S ME! KAORU! THE GIRL THAT WAS HERE AND CAPTURED! NOW MY REPUTATION IS RUINED BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID DRESS AND MAKEUP!"

"Kaoru? That's you? Miyako take a pic of this… she never wears a dress!"I said laughing out loud.

"Already did." Whoa… she works fast.

KAORU.

I'm going to be humiliated… Himeko already put pics everywhere… stupid green dress… I already have to be a stinking powerpuff…

"Girls… who is going to be whose partner… I have no time for this."

" I'll get Boomer! I know him most out of them!" Miyako says.

"YAY!" Boomer says.

"Wait… let me change back." I said

I ran to get my clothes back, but when I got there, it was gone!

GRR… I left the school by being a powerpuff and snuck into my room…

There.. I guess. A jacket, with a green t-shirt inside, with skinny jeans and flat ankle boots.

So I then tried to take the make-up off… but it was still freaking there!

Well then, I guess I transformed again and snuck into the school, then run to the principal's office.

"Well! I guess Miyako and Momoko have their partners! When Kaoru's back I guess she has to partner up with Butch!" EH? They were the stinking rowdyruffs? -_-;

I guess I'm stuck with this dude again.

I opened the door. Everyone looks surprised that they saw me.

"Hey Kaoru, you are still pretty without that make-up!" says Miyako

"Well, I never knew that Himeko actually got more smarter too…"

"Ok… well anyways, Butch is your partner for the whole school year!" Says Momoko

"WHOA! NO! I never asked to be paired up with anybody! AND FOR A FREAKING YEAR? I'm going to die of this!"

" Come on drama queen… it's too late for that." Says Miyako.

But.. Momoko is the drama queen….

I'm TURNING INTO THEM!

"NO GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Come on Honey, whatcha scared of?" Butch said.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" I tried to hurt him, but everyone held me back…

I'm still going to beat you up….

…

**Me: Aww.. Thanks for reading this! You guys are so nice with your reviews! :D**

**Momoko: When are we going to be heroes again?**

**Me: Soon, really soon Momoko.**

**Miyako: OOO! What about shopping and dressing up? Or dressing Kaoru up?**

**Kaoru: You wouldn't… first this chapter, the makeover, then butch? Now you? **

**Me: The cuteness could be evil sometimes…**

**Momoko: least you got the school's attention Kaoru.. **

**Kaoru: -_- I didn't want to… it was Himeko's fault.**

**Miyako: Let's embarrass Momoko next!**

**Momoko: NO!**

**Kaoru: OK…I like your thinking Miyako…**

**Me: Actually let's embarrass the boys…**

**Momoko: yeah.. Great idea.. No humiliation for me…**

**Miyako: OK! THEN WE DO THIS TO MOMOKO!**

**Momoko: NO! MIYAKO!**

**Kaoru: Can't they share a chapter?**

**Me: Shhhh.. I'm thinking how to humiliate everyone!**

**Kaoru: OOO! COULD I HELP? THIS COULD BE GREAT FOR REVENGE!**

**Me: Sure! More great ideas to come!**

**Kaoru and me: (thinking devious plans to embarrass Momoko and Miyako)**

**Momoko and Miyako: (Arguing who gets embarrassed first)**

**Me: Oh Yea! Again thanks 4 reviewing! You guys make feel happier in the inside!**

**Kaoru: Hey listen to this plan! (Whispers plan to me)**

**Me: (smiling a creepy smile) If you have any suggestions, review!**


	5. Big Sis and Lil Sis

**BLOSSOM: HI WELCOME AGAIN! darkSTARgirl was so busy and wanted to update more, but she actually needed more time because of schoolwork. That's always got to be the reason… (-.-)**

**BUBBLES: To anybody who thinks she owns this: OH YOU SILLIES! THIS IS A FAN-FIC WEBSITE! YOU KNOW SHE DOESN'T OWN IT :D Silly Gooses! 3**

**BUTTERCUP: Yup! We met new allies too… (Whispers: which I'm not really happy about.)**

**BLOSSOM:I heard that Kaoru! You know they are a help! **

**BUTTERCUP: Whatever. Just enjoy this.**

**ME: WAIT! YOU GUYS HAVE A GUEST! SHE WANTS TO MEET YOU GUYS SO BAD AND SHE WAS ONE OF THE FIRST ONES TO ASK! SHE MIGHT BE ONE OF THE ONLY ONES YOU WOULD GET TO MEET! PLZ…**

**BUBBLES: Sure! I love having guests! Who is it? **

**KITTY: OMG! BIG BIG HUG! (Hugs everybody)**

**ME: Yeah guys meet Kitty! ^-^**

**BUTTERCUP: Uh hi…. **

**BLOSSOM: AWESOME A GUEST!**

**BUBBLES: Nice to meet you! ^o^**

**ME: NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

Momoko POV!: (AT HOME)

Got to get prepared for Kuriko's birthday party… why does she have to be grown up now? Those friends of hers are a bad influence. She actually wants a band to play, a lot of people to come, and the PPGZ… WITHOUT BLOSSOM! That's so mean… T^T Then she came over here. I had an idea. I called Kaoru and Miyako for this new plan to meet up at the backyard. I also told them to bring something too.

I got ready. They both agreed but Kaoru says that she is so lazy. So I put a new skateboard for her offering. NOW SHE WOULD GO. Miyako seemed excited.

THEY CAME.

"Now why did we bring this?" says Miyako.

"It's for Kuriko's birthday party. Our family has no money for a band so we're the band. Miyako you know how to play the piano/ keyboard, I play guitar, Kaoru has the drums.

"But what song would we play? What are we called? Can't you just get anybody else?" says Kaoru.

"Come on, just for my little sister! She has never had a party this awesome before. Plus... she's growing up. She's going to change. I don't want her to change. I want Kuriko to be my little sister than a girl who would hate me forever."

"Wow. That was deep Momoko. You're lucky that you have somebody in your family that would look up to you. I have no siblings at all. Hey! I have a song that I wrote! Here!"

She gave me the sheet music. It was called "Love Makes the world go round" hmm… that sound cute.

"Ok. Miyako we see how good we are with your music! Let's go!

**SONG!**

**Bubbles: Open your eyes and take in **

**Everything that you see. **

**Look at all the colors, red, yellow, blue, & green. **

**We can take an airplane and fly **

**across the globe, look down upon the colors. **

**C'mon everyone, let's go. **

**ppg**

**Because... **

**Buttercup: Love **

**Blossom: Love **

**Bubbles: Love **

**Girls: La La Love, La La Love makes the world go 'round. **

**Love, love, love, la la love, la la love makes the world go **

**round. **

**Bubbles: Open your ears and listen what the world has to say. **

**Hear the birds & bells and you will have a brighter day. **

**Everyone has a special song deep inside their heart. **

**If you want, you could sing with us, it's the perfect place to start.**

**(Guitar SOLO BY BLOSSOM)**

**Buttercup: Love, love, love, la la love, la la **

**love makes the world go 'round. **

**Bubbles: You can't hurt me with the things that you do, **

**I'll pick up dandelions and I'll give them to you. **

**Blossom: Puppy dogs, kitty cats swimming through. **

**(repeat) **

**Buttercup: Love **

**Blossom: Love **

**Bubbles: Love **

**Girls: La la love, la la love makes the world go 'round. **

**Buttercup: Love **

**Bubbles: Love **

**Blossom: Love **

**Girls: La la love, la la love makes the world go 'round.**

"It's so soft and girly…" says Kaoru

"Miyako, I could play bass while you could take over drums..." says Kaoru again.

"OMG! REALLY KAORU! I GET TO PLAY YOUR DRUMS? (SQUEALS)I LOVE TO!"

"Great job! But I don't think Kuriko isn't into this kind of music…"

"YEA I DO! JUST MAKE IT MORE UPBEAT! IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" says Kuriko.

"Well ok. The party is today."

AFTER THE PARTY.

It's late. (Yawn...) What a nice party. Now if I could just get a little sleep…

"OMG MOMOKO!" SCREAMED KURIKO.

"GUESS WHAT? SHE SAYS.

"WHAT?" I said startled while I was trying to get a nap.

"BUBBLES AND BUTTERCUP CAME TO MY PARTY AND KEN SAID THAT YOU INVITED THEM! I CAN'T BELIVE YOU ACTUALLY DIDN'T INVITE BLOSSOM! THEY CAME WHILE THERE WAS THIS PRINCESS ON A RAMPAGE AND WHOA... YOU MISSED IT ALL IN YOUR SLEEP! OMG! THANKS MOMOKO! YOU'RE THE BEST SISTER EVER!"

Aww… that was so sweet. But how did bubbles and buttercup know? I guess I told them during the party. I feel happier with her looking up to me again like old times.

"Thanks Kuriko. You're the best little sister." I feel like I forgot something… AHHH! My present! Her own DRESS! HOW COULD I FORGET?

I almost ran out of the house. "Hey MOMOKO!" said Kuriko

"HUH?" I said.

"Thanks for that pretty dress." She smiled.

Thank you Miyako and Kaoru for coming… BUT THEY GOT TO BEAT A VILLAIN WHEN I WASN'T THERE! Great job for inviting me…

…

**Momoko: You guys are so sweet! **

**Kaoru: YOUR STORY WAS ACTALLY DEEP SO I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE.**

**Miyako: Ken was there for some reason? **

**Momoko: Hey! Where's Kitty?**

**Kaoru: I have no idea.**

**Miyako: OH COME ON! SHE WAS OUR FIRST GUEST!**

**Me: She ran somewhere to hug the rowdyruffs… -.-**

**Momoko: really?**

**Kaoru: WHERE IS SHE?**

**ME: Why are you so defensive Kaoru?**

**Miyako: Yea… watcha hiding Kaoru? **

**Momoko: What's wrong with her hugging them? **

**Kaoru: Just shut up… (SEES KITTY) **

**Kitty: AWW! You GUYS ARE SO CUTE! **

**Kaoru: (Drags Kitty Away) You are our guest not theirs.**

**ME: WELL SEEYA AGAIN! ;)**


	6. New Allies and a New Enemy

**Me: Ello there! How are you doing girls?**

**Momoko: (studying)**

**Miyako: (baking)**

**Kaoru: (watching TV)**

**Me: Wow... what a great way to do that to the author of the fan fic of the story…**

**(Sees RRBZ coming in the room) Hey guys….. **

**Brick: yo.**

**Boomer: HI.**

**Butch: (Ignoring Me…. -.-) **

**Me: You guys are so lazy today. Well let's start!**

SCHOOL. MIYAKO POV:

Well my first class is over! I'm happy since it's really peaceful today! Until… "THE 3 GIRLS. MOMOKO, MIYAKO, AND KAORU COME TO THE OFFICE. AGAIN…" I bet that person is tired calling us. I went there. And no one is there yet. Ms. Keane is there.

"Oh. Miyako! Why are you here? No one called you!"

"What? But that's why I came!"

Ms. Keane whispered in my ear, "I know, just transform…"

"Wait Ms. Keane you know?"

"Yea… I was the one that I thought that I was going crazy when you girls told me long ago. But then I realized it was true."

"Really? What about Momoko and Miyako?"

"No... You go first. You need to be more independent. Show everyone that you could be as strong as them."

She's right. I'm an individual. I should go and end this so they won't have to hassle with this.

"Thank You Ms. Keane." I noticed that my belt was now a ring... with a P. A blue one. I pressed on it and it started to glow and sparkles and bubbles came! "ROLLING BUBBLES!"

Kaoru POV:

How could I go if Butch is one of the ones that's in my way! . He needs to get out.

"HEY HONEY!"

"EH? NO. GO AWAY. I need to go somewhere."

"OK BYE BYE HONEY!"

I RAN SO HE WOULD BE TALKING TO THE AIR. But when I came to the office, no one was there.

BUT MS KEANE… great.

"Kaoru press on your ring."

"Uh... OK?"

She smiled. "POWERED BUTTERCUP!" Oh great... the new outfit is back.

"Ok. Now Kaoru fly out this window and go help fight crime!"

"It's Buttercup Ms. Keane."

"Oops! Sorry, my bad. Now go… this is a memorable battle… don't ask me just go!"

"But…"

"GOOO!"

"FINE!" I flew… but where are the others? I got there seeing Bubbles fighting a new villain.

Bubbles was about to get killed out there! I need to help! Then… something happened. BOOMER?

"Go Away… whoever you are speak your name!"

The mysterious girl laughed… "Poor Boy! Why would you want to know my name while you want to get killed?"

Now I jump in. Luckily with my power and strength and fighting skills I could fight more often. Come here! She had long black hair that is kind of messy, and a dress that had a green trim.

"Congratulations… you beat me… Buttercup."

"Who are you?"

Miyako POV"

"Boomer, have you seen Blossom?" I asked.

"No… she's somewhere."

Where could she be?

Buttercup is struggling... what now? Where's Blossom when you need her? I'm hurt, Boomer is hurt, and Buttercup is next!

Momoko:

Sick… in bed… ACHOO! That party made me too stressed… *Beep, BEEP, Beep* huh? A ring… I twisted the stone and set it on talk. I pressed that the stone with a pink P on it. Then a hologram of Ken and his parents.

"Hey Momoko! We know that you're sick so we got a problem… but the good news was that we reprogrammed your belts into rings so it would be less obvious for people to know your identities. At first they would think that it is fashion, but we don't want them to think what those belts do, so we put them into smaller sizes. Don't worry. If you lose it, we'll deactivate the lost one and transfer that data with your white Z-ray DNA inside you and it would seem that nothing happened! But the others are fighting this new villain. We could still talk with Poochi, but set the ring at Hyper mode, it's a heart shape symbol. Good luck."

"But I'm still sick!" I said.

"Fine we'll get the Rowdyruff Boys then. All we have is Boomer. He is the easy one to convince. But the others… I don't know…" Then the Professor came. "Listen Momoko… are you really that sick? Are your parents home?"

"Of course they are home! They have to be here to take care of me. They come and see me all the time... so... I guess you guys have to convince them… I'm sorry that I couldn't be there to fight."

"Wait!" says Ken's Mother, "I have an idea. If your parents check on you… we send Brick to fly in your window and replace you while you fight crime! "

"Mom…" Ken said, "That's crazy... Brick would never do this, her parents would come all of the time, Brick's hair is too short to be Momoko, Brick hates Momoko, her parents would know that Blossom would look more like a boy, she is sick, Kuriko would know, Brick never acts like Momoko!"

"Eh… I'm not that sick anyway… just get a hologram or a robot of some sort, even if Brick would help, he would know that I'm Blossom! So I'm not risking it. Or the city…"

"Fine… we have Kuriko, she knows me, so I'll tell her that the family gave you a get-well card that would be a robot that could resize and transform into you… but as a robot… is that ok?"

"Fine with me, now get the card!"

"Ok…you mean sick person, I bet it's from all of that candy from that party…"

Kuriko POV:

At least I have no school today since my family really wants to take care of "Momoko"… ugh.

_DING DONG* _Oh great… the doorbell. Opening the door… and KEN?

"Hey Kuriko!" he greeted me.

"Hey Ken! How come you aren't at school today? Why are you here?"

"Oh I was helping the family doing something and my parents wanted to give Momoko this card! Could you help me please give this to her to make her better?"

"Oh sure Ken! But, why won't you stay and visit? Is the family thing that important?"

"Yea! It is… we're a science family… anything could happen so they need me sometimes! I'm sorry if I have to leave early, and make sure she gets that card! Bye Kuriko!"

"Hey Ken! Wait!"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for that pretty gift for my birthday!"

"That? You're welcome! I thought you would think it's boring and dorky, but I have to go! Seeya!"

That was a nice visit, but now I have to give this random card to Momoko and go to the park to get some fresh air! I walked up the steps to Momoko's room and she looked like she was a little better.

"Hey!" I said, "Did you know that there are 2 PPGZ out there fighting the new villainess and they seem to be losing… even Buttercup got hurt. But on the bright side, Ken's family gave you a card to help feel better from being sick! Well I'm off to the park! I hate being in the house 24/7."

"Thanks Kuriko! This made me feel better. They are so nice! "Says Momoko.

Bubbles POV:

Where the heck is Blossom? Then the ring started beeping. I used the dial on talk since it's seems like something is trying to communicate with me.

"How is the battle going?" says the Professor.

"Not so well." I said.

"Well ok. We got Blossom coming over. Now try the best as you can."

"I don't know if I still could… she's strong as Him!"

"Really? Now that would be a problem…"

Buttercup POV:

Nothing seems to be working! Who is she?

"Buttercup you should give up now or I would destroy you and your allies…"

"NEVER! Just because you think that you could win, doesn't mean that it will come true!"

"How would you know? Besides, No one else is here to help you. Bubbles and Boomer are all worn out…"

"Hearts forever! Shoot!" says someone. I turned around, and it was Blossom! She's here when I need her! Good timing and good luck.

"Buttercup!" says Blossom, "Cherry Bomb!"

"Cherry Bomb? What the heck is that?" I said. She sighed and grabbed my hand. We both spun around very fast and we were like a tornado…

"Great job guys! Keep going!" says Bubbles. We were glowing red like a cherry, and I felt power and strength inside me…now we charged at that girl.

"CHERRY BOMB!" we yelled. We attacked her. She was hit, it was effective, but not that she was about to lose.

"Star cage!" she says.

"Ahh!" screamed the PPGZ. Boomer went somewhere though…

"Now it's time for me to take you somewhere..." she smiled in delight... the cage was following her.

That made me wonder who she looked like and who was she…

"Where are we heading?" says Blossom.

"Somewhere" the mysterious girl says. She looks like a few years older bit seems so familiar to me…

"Why are we heading to the lab?" says Miyako. She was right. We are heading to the lab…

"It's a surprise. Anyway you guys fought well, but you need to get stronger to defeat stronger evil in the future. I'm not the strongest." Says the mysterious girl that defeated us.

"What are you talking about? So you're not going to kill us? Well that was a relief." Says Blossom

"Wait… you're taking us to the lab? Why?" I said.

"Hey. I'm not going to answer all your questions for you! You guys act like I know everything. Ugh."

We came to the lab, still in that cage and inside the lab was the Professor's family, Poochi, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Ms. Keane, and the Rowdyruff boys.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"Me and the other Rbbz don't even know what's going on!" says Brick.

Bubbles POV:

Even they don't know? Now I'm getting hopeless.

"What are you guys up to? Did you set us up?" I said

"Uhh…. Sure you could say that." Says the Mayor.

"Guys! She is one of us! She is here to tell us about a plan that will happen in the future! She's trying to help. She was training you the whole entire time!" says Poochi.

"You guys are very impressive… even with that Cherry Bomb move. Bubbles was strong enough to get me but she was holding back, Blossom needed to put more heart in it but she had quick thinking! Buttercup was strong and quick with her fighting skills, but she needs to start working with a team more often than fighting alone." says the girl.

"Yea… I get it! But who are you anyway? Why were you trying to help us that badly?" says Blossom.

"I had an idea. You and the Rowdyruffs would be in teams to train and to fight. Now since they have powers or something, they could still help. I guarantee that they _will_ help. But m true identity will stay a secret"

"So that's why we're here?" says Butch.

"Yup. You guys aren't evil anyway since you guys were forced by Mojo. I know. And I was definitely wasn't stalking you either. So just shut up."

"I was trying to find my real family! We were about to move away from Japan! But now… now... they just left me here…" says Brick. He was actually tearing up… I can't believe it. Who would do this?

"I…I was trying to… to... go home… and my best friend has betrayed me with all of my possessions and moved to a new town…but then I tried to find him… but when I came back, I was lost, then years later I found my way back home…replaced with another child… he looked like me… but I can't believe that everyone would want to replace me… "says Boomer also tearing up like Brick… but his was worse… his story was even worse than Bricks. I felt like crying… why are some people so cruel sometimes?

"I was robbed… my family let me go since we were poorer than ever before. I was held at an adoption center and well, starved… but then I did find a family… but then Mojo found me and kidnapped me… now when I came back to my foster family, they just adopted some other boy… and thought I was dead and never believed that I was still out there no matter what. So I went to my real family… but they were gone. It was that monkey's fault!"Cried Butch. He was angry and sad at the same time. He even had 2 families, but they were dead to him. I could tell why they are evil now…

"Fine. We will help you… but promise one thing… we will stop if you guys would use us and feel mistreated. Everything should still be fair no matter what." says Brick. He seems pretty serious.

"Deal." Says Blossom. And then they shook hands. They must be serious about this whole thing.

…

**Me: OOO… so serious…**

**Buttercup: I am not 100% sure that they would keep their promises.**

**Bubbles: She does have a point.**

**Me: Well it was the leaders decision…**

**Blossom: Don't worry. That girl said that they WILL keep their promises… by the way, does she look familiar to you? Do we even know her name?**

**Me: She said it was a secret…**

**Buttercup: She's a good fighter though…**

**Bubbles: Strange…I do have this feeling to trust her.**

**Blossom: BUT SHE TRIED TO KILL US.**

**Me: BUT IT WAS A SETUP.**

**Bubbles: Oh well. We'll find out sometime. I'm going to rest… Seeya for the next chapter.**

**Blossom: Yea.. I'm still sick. That robot is not going to fool anybody for a long long time.**

**Bubbles & Buttercup: WHAT ROBOT?**

**Me: Guys just rest… it has been a long day for all of us…**


	7. GO GO DYNAMO!

**Me: Welcome Back! **

**Momoko: I think I'm feeling better for now…**

**Miyako: I hope so…**

**Kaoru: Come on, let's go to school.**

**Me: Soccer match? :D**

**Kaoru: Yeah… sure… that! **

**Momoko: ok?**

**Miyako: Ok! Let's go!**

**Me: This is not very normal….**

**Miyako: You texted me "hi"? During the first chapter?**

**Kaoru: Really? I bet it was my little brother taking my phone then, he says that he knows you for some reason.**

**Miyako: ._.**

…

Momoko POV:

I was very confused when I saw my homeroom teacher this morning. He said that there would be no school for me today. Even Brick wasn't here too. He said that I would need to report to Ms. Keane. I came to her room. She was there and seemed like she was expecting me.

"Momoko…" she says, but in a very serious tone, "You have your first mission. It is ONLY for you and the other girls. Now you know that there would be no school for you, so you would have to make up the work when you get home. Luckily, I give out easy and short homework. So report to the Professor immediately. "

"OK! I really hope it's important!"

"Oh, it is. BUT THIS MISSION IS FOR ONLY YOU 3 GIRLS!"

"I understand!" I left and ran to the professor's lab, which was amazingly a couple of blocks away.

When I opened the door, there was Ken's mother.

"Hey! Momoko right? Well here is your mission. Well I can't explain everything, I'll let her explain." I realized that she wanted that mysterious girl to explain. I still don't know why she would still be here. I wonder where Miyako and Kaoru are…

BRICK! POV:

I wonder where those "guides" of ours are… they are really doing a bad job. Plus I can't believe that I actually made a truce to those PPGZ. It's that entire monkey's fault that all of this happened. They are lucky that they have school, right? Do they even have school?

**Lunch…**

I sat down with my brothers. Their "guides" weren't there too.

"Hey," says Butch "Do you think that it's a weird coincidence that they aren't there? They might be _skipping _school."

"But Miyako wouldn't do that." Says Boomer.

"Yeah… so does straight-A girl (Momoko)." I said.

"Hey... I have an idea; let's ditch this place since no one is watching after us." Says Butch.

"Yeah… a little trip to the professor to see what he's doing." Says Boomer.

"Sure... I guess… but guys, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" I said.

"Wait what?" says Butch.

They turned around, and a group of crazy girls (like more than 20) tied to chase them.

We ran out the doors since they were open and school was about to end. Unluckily, they were still there.

"TO THE PROFESSOR!" I SAID.

We actually barged in there and then saw Ken.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" he says.

"Escaping" says Butch.

"Get out." Ken says.

"Hey Ken what's going on?" said somebody. Then, a group of 3 girls came in. But that girl was Momoko.

"Rowdyruff boys?" says Miyako.

"Eh?" Says Kaoru.

"YOU GUYS ARE SKIPPING?" says Butch "I knew it!"

"Girls, its ready! Go as soon as possible!" says Ken's Mother.

"Come On! Who are we waiting for? RUN!" says Kaoru.

Momoko and Miyako ran and Kaoru gave us a warning.

"You guys stay away. This is an important matter. Now leave and go back to school."

She was angry. And she looked serious. Then she ran after Momoko and Miyako just to do something.

"Hey" whispered Butch. "We should use our new powers to sneak up on them."

"Yeah… like flying is going to help." Says Boomer.

"Ok… let's see why they didn't go to school today and wanted us to stay out." I said.

Miyako POV:

"OK. We are set. You girls ready?" says Momoko.

"Should we transform into the PPGZ first?" I said.

"Good idea. 3 random girls shouldn't do this. There needs to be authority in this."

We all transformed with our newly rings and outfits.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"Professor," says Kaoru into the transmitter. "We have transformed and ready to go into this new mission of ours.

"OK." Says Professor.

I was making sure that everything was safe and into place. We were actually inside out time-traveling robot. The girl that was here to "help" still didn't tell us HER identity and she said we go 2 minutes, so we should get in our assigned seats.

"3…2…1…" the loudspeaker announced loudly. GO!

"Where are we going this time?" asked Buttercup.

"Remember before?" I said. "That world we were stuck in a while ago? We see a lot of stuff that was familiar to us... So we decided to take a look and see how different it is there."

MEANWHILE: Boomer's POV

Well the plan worked, but we saw a huge robot that looked like Blossom, but it was that same robot that was there when they defeated us . I remember when Bubbles had to be so angry… well we grabbed onto the robot as tight as we could. Now somehow we crashed. We were in a place that is familiar to me.

"Hey Guys," I said, "Look at the 3 streaks of light. But we better give a surprise to the girls later." I said.

"OK. Yeah." said Brick.

"Hey, want to take a break at that big weird volcano?" says Butch.

That looked like a better hideout, compared to "Mama's".

"Cool. Let's go." Says Brick.

I had a bad feeling about this. My brothers are always like this. Can't they sense danger or anything like that?

"Are you guys sure?" I said.

"Of Course Boomer." Both of my brothers said that. . . I feel so ashamed.

...

Blossom! (POV)

Well, this place looks very familiar… but it seems like a different dimension.

"Uh….Blossom" Bubbles said.

"What Bubbles? Is there anything wrong?" I replied.

"You look very different….." she said.

"What do you mean? Where's Buttercup?"

"Well… you seem so much cuter! And well Buttercup has a new conflict over there…"

"Well we got to go help!"

"Sure leader! Let's go!"

We flew to a house. It looked so plain compared to the professors' lab. This was the place where Buttercup is. I knocked on the door. A man opened it.

"Aww… Blossom, what made you all dressed up today?" he said.

"Uh… do I know you?" I said back.

"Blossom dear… you should know… you live here! Hey Bubbles!" he knows Bubbles too…. Weird.

"Yo! Professor!"

He turned around. "Oh hey Blossom- wait a minute…. If you are our Blossom….then who is that?" He was pointing at me.

"I'm Blossom. Of the Powerpuff Girls Z" I said.

"And I'm Bubbles of the Powerpuff girls Z!" she chimed in.

"And we're here because Bubbles heard that you had Buttercup. We're looking for her."

"Well…" said another girl coming behind the other Blossom. It must be Bubbles. "we found a foreign girl that doesn't look like anybody from this world at all, and started a fight with our Butter cup, then she turned into a puff like us! And well you guys too."

"Does she have Black hair and green eyes?" I asked.

"And have a fiery personality?" said Bubbles Z.

"Why, yes indeed." Said the professor. "I was afraid to handle her…. She is just as violent as out buttercup."

"I see. Do you have a son?" I asked.

"Nope… I only have these 3 girls."

"Oh. So they are us in a different dimension?" asked Bubbles Z.

"Yes, yes they are." Said the other Bubbles.

"Now where's our Buttercup?" I asked.

"In the basement. When you go down, you'll see her. She's so cute!"

"Wait girls. I have been expecting you." Said the professor. A = girl came and was powerpuffed like you and gave me a mission to give you girls one. You should know her."

"What?" So the that mysterious girl was a powerpuff? How? Then who is she?

"Your mission is to defeat Mojo and his Rowdyruffs. I heard that he has more allies to help him."

**Blossom: REALLY? WAITING THAT LONG FOR 1 CHAPTER? **

**Bubbles: You know she is very busy because of school….**

**Blossom: She should have free time too. ._.**

**Buttercup: It felt like a vacation for me.**

**Blossom: Of course it would… for you.**

**Me: The mysterious girl's identity will come soon! And it's not an OC or any made up character that I want to put in the story. :3**


	8. Scary Bubbles?

**Me: Hello! Sup! Now it is the time to…**

**Blossom: Let's just go start the story…..**

**Bubbles: I'm hungry…**

**Buttercup: Bye. I'm out.**

**Me: ok… you guys are getting even more spoiled. TT^TT**

**Blossom: Here's a list that will help us lighten out mood! –It is a scroll that is like more longer than her own height.- oh. This is just mine's. Those two are the ones that are more spoiled than me.**

**Me: =_= you should be grateful for me loving you guys this much.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> BUBBLES: (POV)<strong>

"The Rowdyruffs?" I asked. I wanted to make sure. I mean I was really getting tired of dealing with them and even hearing their name. But it's not like I want to hurt them. What could Mojo be planning? Wait…is he even planning anything? This seems very fishy. And I was planning to go shopping today! Not fair.

"Yes. Mojo considered them as his 'sons'." The Professor said.

Great. Just Super Great. It will be even creepier if the boys from our world are here… nah they wouldn't be! What was that kind of thinking Bubbles? That's crazy talk!

* * *

><p><strong>MEANWHIILE… BUTTERCUP: (POV)<strong>

WHY AM I STILL DOWN HERE? How did she win? I swear by the time I get out of this freaky place I'm going to get revenge! I looked around. I didn't really see anybody. It looked like a lab and I WANT TO MOVE AROUND. It's not fun staying here at one place.

"Hey! Hello! Anybody here?" I yelled. I heard one response. It was that green girl that I was fighting with earlier.

"Well lookie here. I got myself AN IMPOSTOR!" she yelled.

"What? WHO SAYS I'M THE IMPOSTOR? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S THE IMPOSTOR!" I yelled back.

"Shut your mouth or I will NEVER untie you out." I shut my mouth. She is scary. But not as scary as me! And I really want to get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>BLOSSOM: (POV)<strong>

I hear yelling. It was faint, but I heard it. Sometimes, even I am afraid of dealing with 2 Buttercups. God… if there was another one… I would go crazy. Then the other Bubbles was skipping nonchalantly and went downstairs. And I heard even scarier screaming….is there a possible way that our Bubbles is scarier than Buttercup? Does that mean I'm the least threatening out of the 3? No. That can't be true. I'm the leader. I control their behaviors… I shouldn't be getting worried. Ha ha ha….?

**Meanwhile….**

"BUTTERCUP! WHY ARE YOU TAKING SO LONG DOWN THERE! HURRY UP AND UNTIE HER!"

"NO WAY! WHY SHOULD I UNTIE HER NOW! SHE SEEMS EVIL TO ME!"

"NOW!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"NOW APOLIGIZE!"

"I am truly sorry may you, my youngest sister, Bubbles , I now know my mistakes and correct them properly next time."

"WHY THANK YOU BUTTERCUP! BUT YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO APOLIGIZE TO ME! APOLIGIZE TO HER!"

"NO! WHY SHOULD I SHE'S RUDE, UGLY AND…..UH… STUPID!"

"NOW YOU HAVE TO APOLIGIZE TWICE! TO HER! AND ALSO TO ME FOR OBJECTING!

"NEVER."

I hear even more yelling and arguing… just what has happened down there?

"um…Professor, May I come in and see what's going on down there?" I asked.

"Sure! Of course Blossom!" I flew down there and saw what was going on. This Buttercup is even more stubborn….

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles: (POV)<strong>

"I'm very sorry professor! We shouldn't be barging in like there's no tomorrow. But you said we have a mission so I guess we have no choice! Haha!" I said. This felt very awkward… why are they taking so long?

"YO! GUYS WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON DOWN THERE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME WAIT." I yelled. But that seemed to startle the professor and the other Blossom. I turned to them

"Oh, I'm sorry for startling you guys~ I didn't mean to be rude!" They really looked terrified.

Blossom came back out from the basement. "Done." That's all she said.

All 6 of us puffs were flying into the air trying to find the boys. And Dynamo…we left it to the professor. He says it's completely different to his Dynamo. Huh. I wonder how.

"I bet that they are at Mojo's or Him's place. It's either one of those 2." Said Blossom.

"I guess they should be, knowing that they are the Rowdyruffs." Agreed Blossom Z.

All of us flew to Mojo's volcano. I never knew he even had one, the one back hope is so ugly and small while this looks more like a hideout. We sneaked in, not getting found by anybody.

"Wow! 6 boys! We could defeat the powerpuffs then! 6 Against 3! Then we could rule the world!"

"We? I think you mistaken that for us." said another voice.

"Well of course Brick! WE would rule the world together.

"I don't believe that at all." Said another voice.

"Boomer, you're embarrassing us to our 3 visitors!"

"I just think that they are impostors of us. Especially that one who is in green and has a ponytail. They are all trying to copy us."

"Ok Butch…just shut up and stop being rude."

PONYTAIL? That must mean that the Rowdyruffs from our world are here. OH NO. I REALLY JINXED IT. Stupid Bubbles for thinking of that possibility!

I quickly stood and used a new move from our new powers. "BUBBLE CAGE!"

They were all trapped in bubbles~ so kawaii! They are so small and huggable! I lost control of myself.

* * *

><p><strong>BLOSSOM: (POV)<strong>

She has really done it this time. After that attack, she really got us found. SHE EVEN STARTED TO HUG ALL THE BLUES IN THAT PUFF FORM. Did she even realize that she was one herself?

"Does this mean that they were defeated? By Bubbles' harmless attack and ridiculous hugging?" I asked Buttercup Z.

"I guess so. But look! She's hugging them to the death! And I never even got to use any attack yet!" I said.

"Now's your chance."

"Bubbles! Both of you come!" I said. They came slowly still hugging everybody now.

"Let go of them quickly."

"Why?"

"Please, just listen to me? You'll hug them later." She let go of them and I quickly used a new move.. it reminded me of my yoyo. "HEART STRING!" and I tied them up. I think Buttercup took care of Mojo… I turned looking for her and she was about to throw Mojo into the volcano. These 2 are just crazy today.

"Buttercup! We're done our mission! Can you let him live?" I yelled.

"Fine! I want to go home anyways!" She yelled back.

"What do we do with the rest?" Bubbles said.

"I think we'll handle them. Go ahead. You guys also have a load to take care of." Said the other Blossom.

We all said goodbye to each other. The 2 Bubbles hugged, even though our bubbles looked like she wanted to hug her to death. The 2 Buttercups made up and high-fived each for making Mojo terrified. Lastly, the Blossoms handshake and gave each other a light hug.

"Hopefully we meet again!" I said. Walking away with the girls and carrying the boys…again.

"We should! In your world!" replied the other Blossom.

"Ha-ha! If that's possible!"

We later got on Dynamo and guess what happened. Buttercup and Bubbles were demons. They were really terrifying scaring the boys.

"500 push-ups for following us!" Yells Bubbles.

"NO BREAKS! OR WE WILL USE THE WHIP." Threatened Buttercup.

"…what whip?" asked Brick.

"The nice and cool one." She said sarcastically.

"oh… Butch. Do something."

"I could If I would" he replied.

"NO TALKING! THAT MEANS I WOULD ADD 100 MORE! AND USE THE WHIP" yelled Bubbles. They are too harsh.

I heard static from the microphone. Oh god… I bet they heard them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING!"Yelled Ken.

"…You guys are naughty." That must've been the mystery girl. This was so embarrassing.

"I'm taking no part in this. Those two are." I said.

"*GASP* EVEN BUBBLES?"

"It's not what you think!" Then they hung up….

Boomer couldn't take it anymore. He fell sweaty from the punishment.

"Get the whip Buttercup." Bubbles sneered. Buttercup got out Whipped cream. Oh that whip. They stuffed it in his mouth and he felt better. WHIPped Cream….

"Ok Boomer 200 to go."

The Butch and Brick did the same thing.

"Do you think that we are that stupid?" said Buttercup.

"Bubbles, get the real whip."

"Aye. Aye Ma'am."

I have a feeling that this ride is going to be long for them. I kind of felt sorry for them… except Boomer. He felt excited and finished way earlier than Brick and Butch. Lol. This will scar their lives forever. And it got to hurt. Life isn't fair, huh?

The ride was over and Ken just looked at us as if we were monsters. I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Good thing no one else knew what was going on… I hope.

"How do you like training? :)" The mystery girl asked.

"Training for what! It want even training it was easy!" Said Buttercup.

"Exactly. That's good. You are training for our future guys. It's important." she said.

* * *

><p><strong>ME: This chapter was so weird… it definitely showed Bubbles true side. :D<strong>

**Bubbles: Eh. Being nice is way better. I don't want to turn into a Buttercup.**

**Blossom: I think that you surpassed the Buttercup level….**

**Buttercup: THAT'S NOT EMBARRASSING THEM! **

**Me: Well I tried. You were the easiest one to embarrass. Okay? Okay.**

**Blossom: Where's our stuff from our lists?**

**Me: I'm not Santa, Blossom. The location is in this paper. *gives the tiny piece to paper to her.***

**Blossom: In our dreams? THAT DOESN'T COUNT! **

**Me: Well they are there aren't they? Even a Brick is there.**

**Blossom: I hope you mean the block, not the person.**

**Bubbles: I'm still hungry!**

**Buttercup: Me too.**

**Me: Go. Go to a restaurant or something….. I just gave blossom her gifts.**

**Bubbles: What gifts? I want gifts too!**

**Me: Blossom knows the location. Bye! I'm going to sleep. :3**


	9. We have to save the Future!

**Me: Awww… Summer is already ending…**

**Bubbles: Just..go…continue the story.**

**Me: Uh..ok.**

* * *

><p>BUTTERCUP POV<p>

"Future? Wait what? Something is going to happen?" said Blossom. But she seemed so serious… the girl. She was training us the whole time. For what? I have to find out. Something is definitely going on.

"Excuse me, can I ask you something? Who are you and what's your real name? You have never told us ever since we met. You are just a mystery." I said. She just looked at me blankly and then after looking at everyone else in the lab, she finally spoke.

"Oh! I have an errand to do! Ask the professor's family, they know!" And then she just flew away. It's only a simple answer… but our future? Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, do you know?

"We you know that we don't." Said Blossom and Bubbles. That is true.

"I think she might trick us." Said Brick.

"I don't know who she is too but she seems serious and desperate for our help." Said Boomer.

"I want to know~ I think she's pretty hot!" Said Butch. Facepalm.

"Ok… that was a great lead Brick, but I think Boomer might be right. And Butch… stop thinking perverted thoughts." Said Blossom.

"Ok, to Ken!" said Bubbles. She was eager to know. We walked to where him and his mother was. The professor was uh…too busy with is new inventions.

"Hey Ken! Mrs. Utonium!" Says Miyako. Ken walked over with his mom behind him.

" The girl that came here that looked like 18, with long hair, and says we have to train, do you know who she is? She told all of us that you guys know." I said.

"Really, Buttercup. Why didn't you tell them…?" muttered Mrs. Utonium.

"You guys still don't know? *Pfffttt.* HAHAHHA! It's kind of obvious! Poochie knew the whole time!" He kept laughing. That was no help.

"Mrs. Utonuim, what was I supposed to tell them?" I asked. I had no idea what was going on at all.

"Not you… well she is? Well you in the future."

"EHH?!" we all said. W-what? She was wearing a skirt…and has way longer hair. T-that can't be possibly be me. I collapsed. Blossom has fainted as well. Brick, Boomer, and Bubbles has very shocked faces. And heard Butch muttering something.

* * *

><p>Bubbles: POV<p>

What the heck just happened? Blossom and Buttercup has fainted and Butch was muttering something like "I cannot believe that I just called her hot." The difference was he, but it made sense. Black hair, Powers, Green. But what I don't get was one time that I saw her crying when looking at the time machines… how horrible was it? How was the future? What do we have to train for?

The doorbell rang. The "future" Kaoru came in and looked at us and smirked.

"I guess you all know now…being shocked at everyone's reactions and giggled. KAORU NEVER GIGGLES.

"What was that errand you needed to do?" I asked. She smirked more and laughed a little.

"Call me Coach. I just got hired by the mayor to be your new gym teacher, so all 6 of you will train and be together in the same! Isn't that great?!" I just shouldn't have asked. I think everyone else collapsed except Boomer. Hehe. Blossom woke up as Momoko, and woke up Buttercup, well now as Kaoru.

"What just happened?" asked Momoko and Kaoru.

"You'll just see." I said. They just looked at me in confusion.

"Oh and Girls, I have another companion there to help you. You might recognize them. OH! I forgot. We need all the help we need, so just to let you know, there is another person with whit Z rays here. You can say that they were camouflaged, invisible, or very far away of poochie's sense." And she continues. "Her name is Miki. Miki Usui. A Japanese-American girl and has brown hair and very beautiful violet eyes. When you see her, tell me and lead her here. She is known as the Powerpuff Bunny. But I have no idea where she got that name from… She may have mixed feelings, but it's because of her history. I think Momoko has her in her 2nd period class?"

"She's new isn't she?" Says Momoko.

"Yup. And another thing… NEVER PT HER NEXT TO HIMEKO."

"Ok. Got it." I said.

Today is just crazy. And we have to get prepared. Quickly.

* * *

><p>Blossom: POV<p>

The Next Day~

It's a Monday. I'm stuck with Brick. And I want to go home. Himeko keeps following us. They will not leave me alone. All I need is to find Miki right? 2nd period… Algebra. Ok. I can do this. I sat down in my desk with Brick behind me and Himeko next to him. Ugh.

"All we need to do is find this Miki girl right?" he whispered.

"Yeah..but she's not enrolled in this class yet. She's new to this school. Is her first day today?" I asked.

"Maybe. I don't know…"

"Well coach Kaoru didn't tell us when."

The loudspeaker turned on and the principal made an announcement.

"Good Moring students, as you know this is New townsville's High School! To warn you, we are going to have uniforms starting Friday! When you come in your homerooms that day, you will get your uniforms in a package just for you! Free of charge! It also includes your winter uniform, but we will not start to wear that yet. All of this is donated by our own lovely Himeko Shirogane! Please thank her for paying for all of this. Oh~ and the Mentally gifted Honor Students get a little difference to their uniforms. When you get it, OPEN IT AT HOME. Thank you and have a nice day. Just tell your sizes to the homeroom teachers ok? Thank yo very much for participating."

This is even worse. It better be a good uniform too.

Day after day, "Miki" has never showed up yet and coach Kaoru said that she should come when the uniforms come out. She could've told us earlier. And today has to be the day I had to be a Honor student… they get bows, while everyone has mini ties. The girls get red and the boys get blue. The sport uniforms are the same thankfully.

"Students, today, we have a new student! Just when we got out new uniforms too! A great blessing isn't it? Her name is Miki Usui! She doesn't want to tell us her real family name though…"

FINALLY! Now I need to get her to the Lab and Coach Kaoru. I do not wish to call her Future Kaoru. It's just weird to the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: -.- <strong>

**Buttercup: Just. Please. Answer. This. Why. Me.**

**Blossom: I wonder what the future me is doing…..**

**Bubbles: Me too…**

**Me: You'll find out sooner or later :p**

Oh...if you are wondering about the uniforms here's a sample link on deviant art~~

/art/A-High-School-Kaoru-in-Uniform-323366038


	10. Future Kaoru's FriendNew Discoveries

**Me: How was the last chapter? :D**

**Momoko: It was…ok.**

**Miyako: This was so surprising!**

**Kaoru: Did you still answer my question yet?**

**Me: Well the others have a lot in their hands so…**

Momoko POV

"Okay everyone, get into groups of 2 or 3." Said the teacher. All we need to do is to get Miki to be in a group with me and Brick. But there was one thing in the way… HIMEKO.

" Hey Brickie! Do you want to be in a group with me and the new girl?" she asked. Himeko looks like she was planning something. What should I do if she is going to ruin everything?

"_NEVER EVER PUT HIMEKO NEXT TO MIKI." _

I wonder why coach said that. This should be a huge problem then. What should I do?

"Sorry Himeko, no can do. I already have my guide and Miki in our group. Momoko just asked her." Said Brick. Dang. He's a quick thinker. Himeko started to fume up.

" DAMN IT MOMOKO! YOU RUIN EVERYTHING IN MY RELATIONSHIP WITH BRICK! HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HIM!" She screamed. Now the drama comes… Oh God.

"Says the wanna be princess who wants to get whatever she wants and what she gets. Tell me, why are you the only person not wearing the uniform when it's your idea? I hate you. You make me sick. I am already in a group with Momoko and her new boyfriend, Brick. Sounds like he wasn't interested in you at all. And by the way, use proper language." Said Miki. She seemed so dark. And evil, this aura seems frightening. I forgot to get her away from Himeko. This is actually pretty entertaining.

"SHUT THE HELL UP STUPID NEW GIRL." Said Himeko. And she turned to Brick. "Why Brickie?! I thought you were still single~"

"Well, I guess I'm not. So please go away or Momoko gets angry." He said, embarrassed.

"Hey. This is our fight. Don't go running away." Said angered Miki. Instead, Himeko ran to the other side of the room… And Miki just kept saying insults with a touch of profanity… tons of it.

"Hey Miki, what's wrong. Did you have a history with her?" I said.

"Sure you could say that… it's just not her. It's the successful Shirogane family." She said. That seems interesting.

"Hey want to come somewhere with us?" Said Brick.

"Well, I would, but I would feel weird being in the way of the cute couple~"

"Miki…we were never a couple. But good thing Himeko believed it though." I said.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU GUYS REALLY WERE A COUPLE!" She exclaimed.

"You wish…"I said. "Hey, could yo tell me what's going on with your family history with them? It seems that "Usui" is not your family name. That's what the teacher said."

"Sure! When we hang out later kay'?"

"Meet me and Brick at the front gate."

Meanwhile… Miyako POV

"I heard we have a new music teacher" said one student.

" I know… I hope she's nice." Said another.

"I heard she is very beautiful and young. She's around the age of 20"

"I heard that she is even younger."

"NO way. Do they even accept teachers like that?"

"Well let's see."

I hope those rumors are true. I wonder how pretty she really is. The door creaked open. The new teacher came in. She really is truly pretty. And has another resemblance. A woman Blond mid length hair and nice eyes and glowing skin with a bright smile. Boomer next to me got dazed and I just glared at him.

"Hi guys! I'm Mrs. Gotokuji!" she said. Another Gotokuji? My last name?

"Miyako, Boomer may I see you guys after school? I want to speak with you."

"Yes Sensei!"

"OK class, let's take my first day to know ourselves..."

I wonder if Momoko and brick fond Miki yet…

Kaoru POV

I was just doing my English classwork until this girl came up to me… she had low red pigtails but way longer and golden eyes. And for a touch, a blue bow on top of her head.

"Hi! My name is Diana Motou! What's your name?"

"My name is Kaoru Matsubara…" And then I found Butch next to me. A great chance. "And this handsome guy is Butch! Get to know him better!"

"What?" Butch was looking confused and glared at me. He smirked back.

"And this girl is my best friend Kaoru!"

"No go away Butch. Get to know her better."

"No… I know you are trying to set us up so you could run Besides Glasses aren't my type."

"Oh look how smart you are."

"Uh...I'll go… then." She said.

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS FREAK!" I begged, sounding too desperate.

"Then I'll stay! You guys seem so adorable."

"No one, and nobody calls s adorable… we despise each other."

"Whatever you say… hey want a snack?"

"YES. I'M STARVING." I said.

After School.

Momoko POV

I finally got Miki to come! It's so great! She's nice and pretty and awesome and arghhh. I jst want to know about her past! Where she came from and other stuff.

"Come on Miki, Brick!" I said skipping to the lab.

"Where are we going exactly? " she said.

"Somewhere not everybody gets to go!"

"Momoko…are you high because of the sugar?" said Brick.

"NO! WHO SAID THAT!?"

"Me."

We kept arguing until we got there. Good this it's not that far then. I was running out of things to say.

"Come inside!" I said. When I was facing the door, I saw my little sister...Kuriko.

"Momoko? What are you doing here?!" says Kuriko

"Kuriko? what are you doing here?!" I repeated at the same time. Coach Kaoru came in at looked at us. I guess she knew the problem too.

"I'm here to get Ken to tutor me! So why are you here?" She said.

"I'm here because-" I got interrupted by Miki and Coach.

"Well I live here Kuriko, remember? I started today!" says Miki.

"And Brick here is Momoko's boyfriend the famous Rowdyruff boy!" says Coach.

EH?! What how many times was this excuse used?

"I knew it! Ever since Momoko started to go out more this month I was getting suspicious! YOU ARE DATING. I'm going to call mother."

"What!? What about you?!"

"Touché. You have gotten smarter in the last year. I'll let this slide for now."

"Bye Kuriko, go home…" says Miki.

"Sure…since it's your new home. Kuriko skipped out the door.

I turned to Miki.

"Since when do you live here and where's your real family?"

"I never expected you to come here…but I'll tell you. There's something about you two that I trust."

Me and Brick were no alert and ready to listen to her story. The only way to know the mystery in her life as well as a Powerpuff girl.

Meanwhile: MIYAKO POV

"Sensei? You wanted us here?" I said. She turned and smiled.

"OH MY GOSH MIYAKO! YOU ARE SO ADORABLE AFTER MORE THAN 2 YEARS! AND BOOMER I HOPE YOU TAKE CARE OF HER, not like Taka-chan's tactics." Ok…im getting confused. She acts like she knows me.

"Really sensei? You know Miyako? " Says Boomer.

"Know her? I AM HER." Silence takes over the room and then I finally got it.

"OH there you are! I was wondering how the future me was. Ugh I should've known from the start! I thought you would be with Coach Kaoru!"

"Really Now? Well I AM the companion Coach was talking about."

"Really?! Now all we have to do now is to find Future Momoko! We're almost done!"

"Miyako…there's only one companion. And it's me. Momoko's not here. She's fighting for her life. She might even be a sacrifice. She's alone out there in the cold world of the future. All I know is that…that…"

She stopped.

"Well that's all you needed to know. You guys want to walk together to the lab?" She asked. Momoko…where are you and I want you to do is suvive.

Kaoru POV

They found Miki! I rushed to the lab with Butch and seen her. I heard that she was the nice sweet badass that stood up to Himeko. I can't wait to see her. I opened the door and Momoko turned.

"Just in time. We were waiting for you two."

"I understand. Hi Miki."

"Hey, Nice to meet you."

"Now let's start our story." Says coach Kaoru. And she was standing next to another woman… and she is the new teacher…

Momoko POV

"Go on…start." I said. She seemed hesitant, but I want to know what was going on. How she was a powerpuff.

"Ok… when I was born…I was born a Shirogane. I'm one of them and I'm not proud of it. I was supposed to be the older sister of Himeko. But then when I was 5, they disowned be because of my grotesque image long ago and abnormalities, and their love goes to Miko and Himeko. That's where I first got my name. Then, I had a new father. His wife has died as a hostage for criminals. Let's say that he was a police chief. I often called him daddy and loved him. And this was how I got my last name as Usui. Ever since that day until middle school I had changed. I was unwanted because of my appearance. I was walking in the park alone and I saw this bright beam of white light was going to hit a child, and she was playing with a ribbon that was tangled with a nearby branch. I thought I sacrificed myself to save that child. Since I knew I was unloved by everyone else but daddy. So I took the chance. After being hit. The child thanked me and called my cute, and I had a different outfit. Later I somehow returned to my normal one and looked smaller than my regular sizes I had to buy new clothes. A couple years later, When I got home I looked into the mirror and saw a different person. I thought that this couldn't be me…but reality hit me. Daddy came home and said that I looked cuter and a great job. Of course I thanked him, but that was the last I ever heard from him…He had a job that night and then never came home. I got a phone call and heard that he died from getting shot. I was planning to kill myself but then that time I forgot my real family and they said I have to pack and return to them. So I did, but they never let me in, especially Himeko. So they led me to this address yesterday and said I ill be living here now on. But what I don't get was why…why I still have this cute girl on the outside. I wonder what happened to my old ugly self that I was used to. And that's my weird story about my life. Isn't that great?"

We all felt sad and…it made us feel sorry for her. We have to keep this secret.

"Those White Lights Hit us girls too." I said.

"And there were some dark ones inside us boys" said Brick.

"Really? Then I told the right people…" she said gladly.

**Me: I feel so relieved after writing that huge story.**

**Blossom: What about the future me? HOW IS SHE?!**

**Bubbles: 2 discoveries in one chapter…NICE.**

**Buttercup: This was just sad… can't you make it more happier?!**

**Me: Well it explains her personality. Bye thanks~ 2 chapters in a week. Success. Now to raise my goal….**


	11. A New Team, Alliance, and Maybe a Party

**Me: 11****th**** chapter and a one year anniversary! Well almost :p**

**I'm happy that it has been a year! I am trying to do better than last year. Thank you for participating and I hope you enjoy!**

**Momoko: Where's the cake?!**

**Miyako: Where's the pretty decorations?**

**Kaoru: Where is the music?**

**Me: Uh… whatever guys. Just buy your own. Momoko…get a cake that is not TOO sweet please.**

* * *

><p>Miyako POV<p>

"That's amazing..." I said. Who would even know that somebody have the a a white Z ray and change their whole appearance? This was too sad, even Himeko ditched her. I want to make her feel better. A way to make everyone welcome her back and not make her feel sorry or sad, or even have suicidal thoughts. She is special and talented, Not a waste of life. I got an idea.

"Hey Guys! Welcome our fourth Powerpuff member Bunny!" I said.

"Why the name Bunny?" says Kaoru.

"It's cute and it fits our names! Especially adorable and sweet like one!"

"Aww thanks." Says Miki.

"PARTY!" says The Rowdyruff Boys and Kaoru. She is too much of a tomboy.

"I want to pick the cake!" says Momoko.

"Okays. I'll reserve us a nice fancy place with our old villains like old times then. It will be the same place as last time!" I said. (Based on ending one)

"A year since that huh?" says Momoko. "Too fast. Luckily we have Bunny!"

" Hey let's make it a dance this time~" I said. They all looked at me in confusion. Then they realized. Especially Kaoru.

"Oh, NO NO NO. I am not going to a dance ever again and with a date. I don't care if I'm not in a dress this time, so I'm quitting this mess."

"B-But, it for welcoming Bunny and our truce to the boys."

"This is you only chance for you guys to ever have a break from training too." Says Teacher Miyako. (future me…)

"Ugh. Why?!" says Kaoru.

"We are still having it no matter what then." Says Momoko.

"Oh do you girls still have your old dresses from last time? I want to redesign then again~ and Miki, I'll make you one just for you, okay?" says Teacher Miyako. "I don't really like being a teacher that much anyways, it relieves my stress."

"Sure! That means we aren't wasting that much money!" I said.

"No, dresses for me." Says Kaoru.

"But…please? We could get killed later at any time anyplace!"

"Hahaha. Not my problem" says Coach Kaoru.

"Coach…it is your problem. Well you are used to it now." says Teacher Miyako

"This will be one of our most epic parties ever! And, don't invite HIM please."

"Of course we won't."

* * *

><p>Miki POV (OMG OUR FIRST ONE.)<p>

They are too nice. Who ever knew that they would actually have a party for anybody? They are very special. I wish to treasure them forever. Thank you fate for getting our paths to cross. These boys are nice cute pairings for them too. Haha, I don't believe that they really hate each other. The Shiroganes, will never treat me like this, no matter how much money they have. They just hate me. Darn… I wanted to pick the cake too.

A couple of weeks later…

"Momoko, are you done cake ordering?" says Miyako.

"Yup, are all the outfits ready?"

"Almost."

The welcoming party is in tomorrow night, and I can't believe how they could actually afford this and have time when they have school and training, well me too. I wonder if the place is really done. I cannot wait.

"Kaoru got the invitations ready yet?" asks Butch.

"Yup. Got your outfits ready? And it has to be formal not like clown like."

"Says the tomboy who doesn't even dare to wear a skirt by choice."

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"I know, would you give me a peck on the cheek to convince me?"

"No. Do that to some other girl."

"Kaoru...I'm going to cry in that corner over there right now."

"Sure, go ahead."

"You are so cold. Want some warmth? I'll give a hug~"

"…" And she walked away. I feel bad for the poor dude.

"Aren't you guys a little too old for debating about this?" says Brick.

"All of you…just be quiet." Says Momoko.

" Yay we are done everything now!"

Meanwhile in Mojo's place. (Btw, normal pov)

"Ahh... my boys have grown up. But what I cannot stand is why celebrating with those girls. I mean it's just plain weird. Now where's my new monkey suit. I mean tuxedo."

" I'm glad you decided to come along then mama." Says Boomer. He has surprised his own creator not seeing him for a while.

"Boomer? How are you? Why are you here?" says the happy monkey.

"Oh, trying to get you convince you to come and not to cause trouble. So how's it going, you're not planning anything?"

"Nope. You guys have bananas right?"

"Of course we do."

At Himeko's place

"How am I not invited?! The stupid monkey kept bragging about it. And yesterday was worse when that new girl is in the way. I can't believe she came back. I thought she was forbidden here. Miki is such a stupid name. Why was she born into this family anyways?

Back with the Puffs.

_They are not supposed to meet the Powerpunks in the mirror world, or even dare to go there._

The well-known "coach" Kaoru, who is actually future Kaoru was thinking about this saying Blossom from the future was saying before Buttercup and Bubbles left. Because of this mess and meeting them, it went all downhill. They could have prevented them to enter the portal, but that would be too risky. It would be better to train them to help defeat them. Even without going in that portal, it would still be hard to only stop X and Y. She knows that Z did not even exist though. She wonders why it was so. Where did they get Z and where did she even come from?

* * *

><p>A day later, everything was finally finished. Time to start their celebration for the New Powerpuff Girls Z.<p> 


	12. More Obstacles in the Party

**Me: Welcome everyones! How's it going? Well I bet this question won't be answered. =.= **

**AND TODAY, WE HAVE A NEW GUEST! Her name is AnimePunkJuvia, so be nice~!**

**Momoko: Cake? OuO**

**Miyako: Want a cute dress?**

**Kaoru: Why are you too nice to people DarkStarGirl?!**

**Me: Well I like people…she's nice too…I even had a little chat with her.**

**Miki: OOO what's this?**

**Momoko: Welcome Miki! (:**

**AnimePunkJuvia: YAY! Miki I love you too! Welcome!**

**Kaoru: Miki is getting too spoiled now.**

**Me: And I wonder why I decide to give you girls parties.**

* * *

><p>"These dresses look more…uh…formal and look alike and super cute! I love mines Sensei Miyako!" I said. I, Momoko Akatutsuki love this one shoulder dress with a similar design and pattern and my red lace heels will match perfectly. There's even a ribbon around my waist.<p>

"As expected for an older me!" said Miyako. Her dress a little more formal than last time and now she has strapped heels now. The dress is still cute and better than the last one.

"No. Just No." said Kaoru who which uh…has a larger chest than the both of us and makes her stand out more. No wonder she always wears something baggy or a jacket. She was in a dress which was too formal. No more pants but her new shoes, which are very similar to Miyako's last time, but it was more of a light brown color. We put her in a cardigan, which was a mini one to cover her shoulders and a tiny scarf to match last time. How…do we hide the chest?!

"Aww~! This is…so cute!" screamed Miki. She was super hype and loved her strapless dress, with a large purple bow right on her chest. The top part of the dress was black and the rest was white. She decided to wear silver open-toe heels . She was too happy with the welcoming and she says it's going to her favorite party ever.

"Let's go! And see the boys!" Exclaimed Coach Kaoru.

"And they will be your escorts." Giggled Sensei.

"What about Miki then?" asked Momoko

" I'll be fine! All I want right now is to Party!"

"The things we do for you…" mumbled Kaoru.

* * *

><p>"What's going on out there? People are so annoying sometimes"<p>

"Really? I really wonder. You are really funny you know."

"Sure brother…just sure. Mitch, let's go somewhere far away from this noise. It's so annoying. I heard there's going to be a party and I want to leave this place."

" Nah, I want to see what's causing this mess."

"Why would you care about this?"

"It's interesting."

* * *

><p>"Brick! Where's my green tie man?" yelled Butch who was in a hurry.<p>

"Brick! Where's my blazer and tie?!" yelled Boomer for the same reason.

"I'm trying to find my shoes!"

"Ugh. Bubbles/Miyako is waiting you know!" said Boomer

"Buttercup/Kaoru is too!" said Butch.

"*cough* One, Miyako is nice and patient, so Boomer don't worry about it that much. And Butch… Kaoru would never dare to wait for you since she would run away and when she's in a dress, it's much worse." Explained Brick.

"WELL MOMOKO IS WAITING!" yelled both of the blue and green Rowdyruffs.

"You guys act like we are together forever…"

"Well she's the most normal one!" said both of them again.

"Sometimes…just sometimes." Said an irritated Brick.

* * *

><p>"Miki wait up! You are too excited! " yelled Blossom. We have to call each other by our Hero names, but I think Blossom forgot to call me Bunny. Oh well. Everyone is going to be there! It's so exciting! I wonder, wonder how this night would end!<p>

"Bunny, why are you so impatient?" asked Buttercup. It's hard to walk or even run in these outfits.

"We're here!" said Bubbles. This elegant ballroom is so enchanting, like we were in a fairytale. Blossom was checking the food. Bubbles was finishing the decorations, and Buttercup was talking to the security about letting people in and the invites.

"Sensei," said Coach. I was just eavesdropping now. " There are complaints from the place across the street. 2 brothers there don't like it."

"They could come over too! Mostly everyone is invited!" cheered Sensei. I walked up to them.

"Eh? 2 brothers don't like it? I want invite them personally!" I said.

"That could be troubling though Bunny."

"I don't care! I just want more people to enjoy!"

"Good Luck."

They smiled. And I went to the home across the street. I knocked on the door and one of the brothers opened the door. They both had brown hair and looked like twins well from the back…but they weren't.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Bunny! The New Powerpuff Girl! I was wondering if you guys want to come to our party across the street!"

"I'll go." Says the other Brother.

"B-But Mitch!" says the one who opened the door.

"I want to go. It's a famous party. It's an opportunity of a lifetime!"

"Yay! What about you?" I said.

"No. I'm not going to that loud party of yours."

"Mike…you are a party pooper."

"Bunny!" Yelled Buttercup, Butch was following her. "Where are you? It's your party!"

"I'm over here!"

The brother called Mitch just took one glance of Buttercup and suddenly had hearts over his eyes. Butch just glared, and led her away.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Buttercup.

"Protecting you. He's seems dangerous." And they left after that one question.

* * *

><p>Bubbles POV<p>

"Welcome to the Anniversary of and Newcomers of the Powerpuff Girls!" I was the announcer. Well Blossom was tasting if the food was acceptable or not, and Buttercup was looking for Bunny, and Bunny went somewhere so I was left. The crowd started to cheer and clap.

"Hey Everyone has somebody to go with right? Get into partners!" I exclaimed. The crowd of people cheered louder.

" We'll play a fun games for couples." Said Boomer. "I pick Bubbles okay? She's mine got that? Just a warning."

"Come on, let's go!" I continued. I am starting to feel a little red though…then, I spotted Bunny with some guy. This will seem interesting.  
>"BOOM!" Oh no. Another explosion? Already on the party?<p>

" I'm BACK!"

"Oh no…not today. You have picked a bad day to invade this wonderful party." I said.

"Princess, Stay Away!" Yelled Bunny. I forgot about that hate. Bunny is fuming with anger now. I need Blossom!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Ok~! Chapter done!<strong>

**Bubbles: YAY!  
><strong>

**AnimePunkJuvia: Oh no...  
><strong>

**Buttercup: ...  
><strong>

**Blossom: MY CAKKKEEEE!  
><strong>

**Bunny: Oh my... I'M GOING TO RIP HER NECK OFF. WHO TOLD HER ABOUT THIS?!  
><strong>

**Me: If you want to know what the dresses look like, go to my profile and type in the link there. And it's the deviant art link. Ok?  
><strong>


	13. Counterpart to Counterpart ThePowerpunks

**Me: Where we left off…our own powerpuff Bunny is fuming with anger. She has the urge to kill the princess, her own LOST Biological sister. DUN DUN DUN~~!**

**Buttercup: Let me get the popcorn. This is going to be interesting.**

**Blossom: That -CENSORED- needs to shut the hell up and start being fair to others around her.**

**Buttercup: Why'd you censor that?! That didn't need to be censored!**

**Bubbles: I respect proper language, that's why.**

**Me: I serve Bubbles.**

* * *

><p><strong>Miyako <strong>

Oh Princess is here. What should I do? I scanned around the room searching for Blossom and she isn't anywhere. I ran to the kitchen and tried to find her.

"Where's Blossom?" I asked frantically.

"Blossom went to get some ingredients. We didn't have enough she rushed out immediately without saying a word."

"Oh No." I ran to Buttercup, but she was getting everyone to safety. Why does Princess have bad timing with everything? I guess I have to handle this myself. Bunny was already fighting her. This place would be destroyed any time..

"You know. You're the lost Shirogane aren't you?" she asked. She knows Miki's identity. This is troublesome.

"Why should I care? You destroyed my life!" Himeko stopped. She looked at Bunny and landed. Bunny also did.

"You don't know the whole story do you? Your father was lying to you. He's a good man, but he has to atone for his sins. You don't know everything; his past wasn't always being a police officer."

"…What?! Of course my father was a good man! That's why he took me in when I was I child!"

"We aren't really sisters. We're half-sisters. We have the same mother. He was lying to you. He didn't want you to know the truth about him. I know because… I overheard Miko saying something about it. Of course she knows. Everyone trusts her."

"When mother have birth…father thought it was his child. Apparently she gave birth to both of us. But it doesn't make sense. We have different fathers and born at the same time. One of us shouldn't exist. The other should be born in a different woman's body. So, the Officer got married and transplanted the growing egg, which should be you. The woman knows the dilemma and agreed with sincerity. Well that means…I guess you have 2 mothers."

"Lies. Stop telling me your stories. I DON'T CARE IF I WASN'T MEANT TO BE BORN IN TO THE EARTH! JUST END ME HERE AND NOW IF YOU WANTED TO!"

"Good. I don't want any evidence of this story to be here. Just seeing you makes me sick. Makes my mother sick."

"It was her fault that she had an affair then!"

"Stop pushing her to die. It wasn't her fault. Stop blaming her."

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny<strong>

Mike? What are you doing? Shut up. This is my problem. I cannot be scarred by this one little story. I cannot…I cannot do this anymore. I need to put an end to this after all of these years. Am I that suicidal? My anger is unleashing. This isn't good. I have to fight her or she would kill me. I'm not ready to talk face to face with father.

Blossom and Buttercup ran in, Bubbles is just standing there.

"Come out whoever you are," said Blossom. She seemed tense.

"And we won't go easy on you," Yelled Buttercup. Her anger and pride for fighting has returned.

"Berserk. Brat. Brute. These are your names. You are known as the Powerpunk girls right?" said Bubbles, Coach, and Sensei at the same time.

"Bubbles, how do you know?" asked Princess.

"I can analyze and go into their minds to find basic information about their identities. They are supposed to be counterparts of us."

"Wow Bubbles, that's very useful. You should use that more." Said Buttercup.

"If I really knew how. Buttercup, green powerpuff and toughest fighter of the team."

"Alright, you found us. Now it's our turn to fight you. Bully. Come out and play." Said the red one. She seems crazy with the bow, so she must be the one called Berserk.

"Aww. Even I can't do that! Why does that Puff get better powers than me? Hmph." Said the blue one. She seems like a spoiled brat. She must be the one called Brat.

"This bites. Let's kill them once and for all. I want to see the blood splatter." Said the green one. She must be the last one. Brute, as they call her.

"Pfft. You depend on other people to win. That's not what a team is. Your way of thinking makes me sick." Sneered Buttercup.

"At least we can guarantee that we could win. Who says that there were rules in the fight? That doesn't mean we need to be fair. Right?" Said Brute.

"Hahaha. Stupid Powderpuffs. Stop talking and start fighting. I'm watching. And I'll fight the winner of the puffs, maybe kill them too."

This is crazy. She's my counterpart? No...This couldn't be. I need to finish off Princess.*Punch* Mike punched her in the stomach. And now she's unconscious . I need her to get out of the way and he helped me. I thought he despised me.

"Next time we meet, you owe me one. And get me a piece of cake with that too." He said looking away.

I laughed. "Of course I would. Now thanks."

"Looks you'll be fighting your own counterpart, Bully was it?"

"Good some entertainment."

* * *

><p><strong>While the boys… *sigh*<strong>

"Trapped in a room, with people that are not Bubbles." Complained Boomer.

"Shutup. Let me try to kick the door down." Said Butch.

"Tried that already. It's not going to work." Sighed Brick. The door was creaking open. "Or maybe it did."

But there was 2 people standing there. They didn't know why the Rowdyruffs would be trapped.

"Diana? That's you right? The glasses girl?" asked Butch.

"Yes. I'm helping you just this once. Dylan here is getting impatient. Just remember this. I'm only helping you just this once. After that, we'll be enemies."

"What? It's not you'll beat us." Said Brick.

"Diana Motou. Girl, crimson red hair. Golden eyes. Glasses. She is the one called X so it seems. Dylan. Dylan Nakamura. Boy, crimson red hair. Golden eyes. Both are in the same grade. Goes to new Townsville High School. Plan: To find Z and take over the world. Powers: Unknown." Said Boomer.

"Boomer? How did you get that info?" asked Brick.

"I don't know who you are, and what you are but we are warning you. Do not interfere. You'll die." The boy smirked.

"You…Fight me now. We'll see who's evil enough." Said Brick.

"Very Well then. And one more thing, stop lying to yourself. Ever since you 3 were isolated from Mojo and your Families, you turned into heroes. And it's all because of these gentle, prissy, stupid girls."

"Buttercup isn't gentle or prissy!" said Butch.

"Buttercup. Past. She has always been a nice sweet girl when she was young until taking an interest in her father and wrestling." Said Boomer.

"Oh..that's interesting. Thank you information bot." said Dylan. And they left without saying another word.

"WHAT?! BOOMER! How do you know everything?!" asked Brick, "THAT COULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL TO US."

"I don't know… I just do."

"Darn. I wanted that ability for my personal entertainment too." Said Butch.

"If it's about perverted things and Kaoru…I don't want to know." Said Brick

* * *

><p><strong>Back To the Girls- Future Kaoru<strong>

A tie. How interesting. Not surprising though. They are not supposed to meet the Powerpunks in the mirror world, or even dare to go there. I know that…but who was the one that created the opening? Princess couldn't have done it. But who let these Powerpunks enter?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh my. Poor everyone. I have to stop making them get hurt.<strong>

**Bubbles: I'm special. (;  
><strong>

**Blossom: o_o How did those 3 get locked up in a room?  
><strong>

**Buttercup: FIGHT UNTIL THE DEATHHHH!  
><strong>

**Me: ...  
><strong>


	14. North,South,East,West Search Everywhere!

**Me: After a couple of months…**

**Blossom: That's way too long to pause a fight.**

**Bubbles: I have more time to think though. :D**

**Buttercup: Just Start…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bunny<strong>

I don't care anymore. The past is the past. I cannot let this ruin everything. I have new friends, memories, and finally get to learn how happiness feels like again. Nothing will change me from now on. I will not believe your sugarcoated lies and your ignorant rules. Enough is enough.

"Whatcha doin' just standing there?!" Yelled Bully. She was eager to hurt her own counterpart. How did this happen? Everything is still my fault isn't it? It's also your fault. I'm not taking the blame for anything and anybody anymore. Hold back the tears…they will be saved for tears of joy.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom<strong>

-BUZZ- What the heck just happened? I swear I was fighting this Berserk girl.

"Yo." Said Brick, tugging on her crazy bow, "Is there a reason why you're fighting yourself? She's just a reflection of you. Telling you who you could have become. This is God's way of telling you to reflect on your actions and word. Don't you think?"

"…True." She admitted.

"Now is there a good reason why you have to stop fighting with yourself? That's kind of lame though."

"-sigh- Fine then. I guess we both win Blossom." She smiled a genuine smile. She flew towards me and whispered, "He reminds me of a hero back home too. I guess looks don't change much in one's true self." We giggle.

"Guys! It's over! We all win. The one that's evil that we should stop is X, Y and Z. –also Princess- cough-" I announced.

"Wait what?!" yelled Brick, "This is insane! They're here somewhere!"

"What? We have to stop this." Said Berserk.

"Ok! Everyone come here!" I yelled across the room. Bubbles and Brat were confused, and Buttercup and Brute kept glaring at each other. Bunny and Bully was both.

"All of us split up into groups. By color," I said, "Reds go north, Blues go south, Greens go east, Purples go west. Questions?"

"But the Purples have only 2 members." Said Buttercup.

"True."

"I volunteer." Says Mike. Princess just shrugged, "I guess it goes with my outfit…"

"Then it's settled. Coach! You and Gotokuji sensei guard the center of the ballroom!"

"Gotcha." They said.

"Now let's search." Said Berserk.

* * *

><p><strong>Future Miyako<strong>

I watched the group as they left. I turned to Kaoru (this is the future one) and she had no emotions ever since we started to arrive here.

"While we're here…we might as well try to close the entrance to the mirror worlds." I explained.

"Yes. Might as well. But it's too late. It's already opened. They could be anywhere now," she replied, "I have an idea. One of go there and try to convince the mirror version of Professor Yuki to search for them. How does that sound?"

"Great. Which one of us goes though?"

"You should go. I'll fight. You have more information about this than me."

"Sometimes… it's a blessing and a curse." I whispered…

"If only Blossom was here…"whispered Buttercup.

* * *

><p><strong>Butch<strong>

This is too impossible. The girls are barley even communicating. How are we going to search thoroughly if they won't get along?! Is it just going to be me now?

"Buttercup, and Brute. Can you guys just have a nice conversation? We all made amends." I said.

"It's impossible to just act like nothing just happened. We were killing each other back there like 10minutes ago!" Argued Buttercup.

"She's right. I'm only helping out since X and Y are annoying as hell."

"Well at least you guys are talking now…" I said. We walked away together searching with an atmosphere of awkwardness around us.

* * *

><p>"This will be the safest to hide you Z. I hope we can fight to the end."<p>

"No...Don't leave me… don't. I can't survive without you!"

"Don't worry I'll be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles<strong>

"THERE SHE IS!" Said Boomer. Finally. Let's follow her. But where is Y?

"Isn't that Diana?" I said, squinting.

"Yup she's X. You forgot?"

"I guess. Now let's contact everyone. Brat, Boomer you stop her while I'll contact everyone and then I'll join in."

"Yes Blue Powerpuff Leader!" they exclaimed with joy. I guess everything will be over earlier than expected. But this is fishy…is this too early to stop them…? Wait.

"NO STOP! GUYS IT'S A TRAP!" I SHOUTED. They looked back and…oh no.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm sorry that this is shorter than the others~ but at least there's a chapter up.<strong>

**Bubbles: The horror…the horror...**

**Brat: Calm down…wait. Don't. **

**Me: You guys are making everything seem SO much better.**

**Boomer: Right?!**

**Me: (=-=)**


End file.
